


Restraint

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Music, Scratching, Sex Toys, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once you step over this threshold, you'll be subject to my desires for the rest of the evening," the Prime Minister says. "Will you come with me, Jiang Wei?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Despite himself, Jiang Wei is nervous. They haven't even entered the room yet, but the Prime Minister has already fastened the sash over his eyes, and now Jiang Wei is standing in full view of any officers who happen to be passing by, blindfolded and waiting for his next command. He can feel his cheeks burning, and the fear of being seen is almost too much, but Jiang Wei is determined not to show impatience. Tonight, he must hold out for as long as possible, no matter what Zhuge Liang does to him.

"Once you step over this threshold, you'll be subject to my desires for the rest of the evening," the Prime Minister says. "Will you come with me, Jiang Wei?"

He nods, barely able to restrain his excitement. "Of course, my lord!"

"Very well."

Jiang Wei hears the door creaking softly as it opens, and then a firm hand is resting on the small of his back, guiding him forward.

The warmth of the air hits him first, followed quickly by the scent of incense, heavy and sweet. The air feels like breath against his face, and as he allows himself to be steered into the room, Jiang Wei finds his clothes becoming uncomfortably warm. The perfumed air fills his lungs, and he begins to long to feel it washing over his skin. His fingers fidget with the hem of his shirt as he waits in silence, wishing he could undress himself. Then cool fingers seize his wrists, and Zhuge Liang's lips brush his ear.

"Be still, Jiang Wei."

"Yes, my lord," he says, bowing his head. It's difficult, but he holds himself in place as each layer of clothing is gently, carefully stripped away. The Prime Minister's fingers barely brush his skin as they work, and Jiang Wei desperately wants to lean into each touch, to ask for more. He's been aroused since the blindfold slipped over his eyes, and now, standing naked and exposed to Zhuge Liang's eyes, it takes all his willpower not to beg to be touched.

His mind is racing, anticipating the Prime Minister's next move; a firm push on the shoulders to bring him down to his knees, perhaps, or a hand in his hair to pull him into a kiss. Instead, the smooth touch of rope circles his wrists, and Jiang Wei murmurs faintly in pleasure as his hands are bound. The rope is cool against his skin, as cool as the touch of Zhuge Liang's gloved fingers, and just as firm around his wrists.

A sharp tug pulls Jiang Wei's arms up above his head, and the rope goes taut, fixing him in position. There's a moment's pause, and then Zhuge Liang's hands are all over him, stroking and squeezing his bare flesh. The suddenness of it catches Jiang Wei off-guard, and he moans loudly, much more loudly than he intended. He bites his lip, and the heat of a deep blush rises to his cheeks.

"There's no shame in reacting honestly, Jiang Wei," the Prime Minister says, stroking a finger along his cheek. "I want you to relax, and give yourself over to me fully. Don't hold back."

"Yes, my lord."

Jiang Wei leans into the caress, rubbing his cheek against the Zhuge Liang's hand like a cat, and when the hand is withdrawn he can't help but murmur in protest. A moment later, he feels a finger stroking his lips, ungloved and wet; the taste of wine, spiced with something sweet and hot, seeps onto his tongue. Embarrassment holds Jiang Wei back for a moment, but his desire wins out, and he takes the Prime Minister's finger eagerly into his mouth, sucking gently on it until the tang of the wine has faded away.

"Do you want more, Jiang Wei?"

He nods, desperate for so much more than the wine. "Please, Prime Minister."

The finger slips into his mouth again, and again Jiang Wei sucks it clean, savouring the feel of Zhuge Liang's skin against his tongue. This time, the finger has barely left his mouth before he begins to beg.

"More, please, my lord."

The cup itself is pressed to his lips now, and he drinks deeply. The taste washes over his tongue, heavy and sweet, as heady as the incense in the air. Jiang Wei can feel himself beginning to succumb to it; his nerves, his inhibitions, are slowly slipping away as he drinks. His eagerness makes him clumsy, and a little of the wine spills from his lips, trickling down across his chin and throat. Before Jiang Wei can begin to apologise, he feels the warmth of Zhuge Liang's lips against his throat, following the cool trail of the wine. The Prime Minister's kisses are fierce and hungry, and Jiang Wei can't suppress a moan as he feels the sting of teeth on his skin.

Zhuge Liang's arms wrap around him, surrounding Jiang Wei with the rich fabric of his robes, and he leans into the embrace, expecting the soft touch of the Prime Minister's hands on his skin. Instead he feels the sharp caress of nails along the length of his back, and he can't help but cry out in shock.

"My lord!" he gasps, arching his back. He can feel the heat of Zhuge Liang's body through the layers of silk between them, and he strains towards it, tilting his hips and rubbing himself against the Prime Minister as those cruel nails rake across his skin. Each time, Zhuge Liang's hands sweep a little lower, edging inch by inch towards his rear, and Jiang Wei's gasps of pain are mixed with faint moans of hunger. His body is aching for satisfaction now, yearning to be touched and used.

"Tell me what you want, Jiang Wei." The Prime Minister's hands withdraw, and he moves back, leaving Jiang Wei squirming and straining towards him.

The desire is there, but the words won't quite come to Jiang Wei, and he finds himself blushing furiously, burning with lust but unable to ask for what he needs so badly. He twists and pulls against the rope, desperate for contact, for even the slightest touch.

"Prime Minister, please..."

Zhuge Liang is silent, and all Jiang Wei can hear is the sound of his own shallow breath.

"Please, my lord, touch me," he begs, "I'll do anything, please…"

He interrupts himself with a gasp as he feels something soft brush against his throat; it takes him a moment to recognise the smooth touch of the feather fan against his skin. It trails lightly down across his shoulders and back, and the softness of its touch is maddening.

"Please, touch my ass, I want you to-"

The rope is lowered suddenly, and Jiang Wei falls to his knees with a yelp, his hands still suspended above his head. A length of smooth silk brushes across his lips, then pulls tight around his mouth, gagging him firmly.

"Spread your legs," the Prime Minister orders.

Jiang Wei complies eagerly, pushing his ass out as much as his position will allow. Something hard, cool and slippery strokes across the cleft of his buttocks, and Jiang Wei's moan of delight is obscenely loud despite the gag. A firm hand grips his waist, and then the slick dildo is sliding inside him, stretching his ass around each flare and curve of its shaft. He groans and whimpers against the gag, moving his hips greedily, hungry for inch after inch of the toy. When the narrow final section of it slips inside him, lodging the dildo in place, Jiang Wei is breathing hard and squirming desperately against the rope around his wrists.

The room falls silent, and Jiang Wei is left with nothing but the sensation of the toy, the heavy scent of the incense, and the burning desire for satisfaction. He wonders how long he'll be made to wait this time, and whether the Prime Minister is watching him. He must look so debauched like this, bound and gagged, naked and aroused; the thought makes him shiver with excitement.

At last the silence is broken, and the sound of the qin fills the room. Soft, open notes surround Jiang Wei like a cloak, rippling around him. He can't help but moan at the sound, at the thought of the Prime Minister's fingers working the strings so deftly, and as the tempo quickens Jiang Wei finds himself more and more aroused, as if the music itself is tormenting him. His muscles tense around the toy buried in his ass, rippling in waves along with the rhythm of the qin; it's as if he himself is being played, manipulated by those cool, long fingers, and he groans feverishly against the gag, wishing he had the freedom to plead out loud for what he wants, to beg Zhuge Liang to fuck him. With the sound of the qin enveloping him, Jiang Wei is on fire, willing to say and do anything the Prime Minister desires.

The song's final notes fade into silence, and the only sound is Jiang Wei's shallow breath and stifled whimpers. Then the rope goes slack, and at last Zhuge Liang's hands are on him, pushing him down onto his back. He feels soft pillows underneath him, heaped so that his hips are raised high and his ass is displayed for the taking. Slowly, carefully, the Prime Minister slides the toy out of Jiang Wei, making him feel every curve and ridge of its contours, and he can't help but groan as it leaves him.

"Such a fine display, the perfect accompaniment to the music." Zhuge Liang's hands run across the length of Jiang Wei's thighs as he speaks. "I can't resist you any longer."

Jiang Wei feels the familiar warmth and pressure of the Prime Minister's cock pushing into him, and he moans in gratitude as it fills him. Suddenly the sash is pulled from his eyes, and blazing candlelight blinds him for a moment.

"Those eyes," Zhuge Liang says, beginning to move inside him, "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes as you come for me, Jiang Wei."

The Prime Minister's hand wraps around Jiang Wei's cock, stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts, and he can feel himself rapidly approaching the precipice. Zhuge Liang watches him intently, his own eyes dark with lust, and Jiang Wei moans desperately against the gag. He wraps his legs around Zhuge Liang's waist, clinging to him as the pleasure begins to overwhelm him.

"That's right, Jiang Wei. Show me."

He cries out, bucking his hips and spilling his come all over the Prime Minister's hand and across his stomach, locking his eyes on Zhuge Liang's until the last convulsions fade away. The sight of Jiang Wei, dazed and covered in his own come, seems to push Zhuge Liang over the edge, and he begins to fuck him harder and faster. Jiang Wei braces himself, shuddering as his sensitive flesh is stretched and filled, until the Prime Minister gives one final groan of satisfaction and thrusts in to the hilt, climaxing deep inside Jiang Wei.

…

"Did I please you, my lord?" he asks, closing his eyes as he leans back against the Prime Minister's chest. His wrists burn from the touch of the rope around them, and he traces a finger gently over the sore skin, savouring the sting of it, as they recline together.

Zhuge Liang's voice is soft, full of affection and pride. "As you always do, Jiang Wei. As you always do."


End file.
